Ranks
On tregmine people's usernames will have a different colour depending upon their rank. Softwarned Softwarned have a grey nickname as punishment for doing something which hurt the community. Examples of this kind of violation can be spam or minor grief, etc. Hardwarned Hardwarned also have a gray nick, like the Softwarned. They are however also bereft of building and breaking rights. This is the only right that is removed from them, which means that e.g. a warned donator still can use the compass. Tourist A tourist is someone who is new to tregmine. They start off with reading the rules in the rule house and then passing a test given to them by anyone with resident rank or higher. Their names are white. The test is seen as an agreement of the rules, so until then they are allowed to fly. Always say hi to a tourist! :) Wrong connection A player who joined the server with the wrong IP has a black nickname. Tell them nicely that they should join with the correct address: mc.tregmine.info. Settler Settlers are people who passed the test. They can build and break, teleport 500 blocks and warp to warp points. On the first sunday, seven days after their passing from tourist to settler, they are promoted to the resident rank. They have a light green nickname. Resident These people are generally more trusted. They have a dark green name. Donator The donator rank is given to everyone who donate 15 USD or 10 EUR. The donations are later used to pay for the server on which Tregmine is hosted. Currently Tregmine runs on http://www.hetzner.de/en/hosting/produk ... server/ex4. {C As a token of appreciation several perks are given to donators. Point and click teleportation with the compass, the ability to save a home, permission to fly, a free blessed chest, access to a donator-only forum, can use the /time day command, among other things. Guardian These are the "police" of tregmine. Their job is to deal with griefs and to see that tourists are mentored. They can ban, warn and kick people. Since October 2011 they also have the ability to bless items, e.g. chests. They have a dark blue nickname. Builders A rank one is only invested with if the player created many beautiful things. If an admin see that the player really need the rank to act out his or her's special ability and creativity, they are given this rank. It gives the player the ability to spawn items and use the fill tool, which can change all block types within a selected cube with only a single command. The color of the builders is light yellow. Often they are envied because of their spawning ability. The rank is after the admin rank the most coveted one. It's extremely rare and the server will probably never have more than 5 builders at one time. Coders These people code plugins for the server. They have a purple nickname. This is not a rank with special powers. To date there are two players with this rank and they have different default ranks. Eukey1337 is a guardian (with purple nick) and knipil is a Senior Admin (with purple nick). Pink (Admin princess) This is a special rank that was given to Camrenn a late evening this spring. The powers are the same as those of a Junior Admin. Kingdom was built during this time and Camrenn was the only female admin. A short ceremony was held and Camrenn was given the inofficial rank "Princess". Einand, the server founder, found that the color suited her and it have been her special unique color ever since. Junior Admins Junior Admins acts as role models for the rest of Tregmine. They give advice and solve conflicts when the Guardians are in need. They have access to most commands, e.g. those given to builders and guardians. They can also change name, and other cool stuff. ;) Senior Admins This is the highest rank. There are only four of them: mejjad, einand, Mksen and knipil. They make the big decisions. They can also change shape and name and walk among the players as any known Minecraft entity.